


The New Hire

by HanginWithLilJ (FlyDizzeeD)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Disabled Character, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Humor, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyDizzeeD/pseuds/HanginWithLilJ
Summary: The new guy sure does have work ethic.





	The New Hire

Many people have pointed out that the only one in the AH office that actually works isn't even on the payroll.

Benjamin is diligent regardless. He takes his job seriously, and is so used to the chaotic nature of the room that he easily ignores the nonsense in favor of carrying out his duties. The moon balls at least have decreased since his introduction to the workplace, which Alfredo has thanked him for personally. Benjamin had given him a courteous handshake before getting back to work. His focus on the task at hand rarely ever wavers. He's content with the regularly scheduled lunch break and putting in his hours otherwise, going so far as to take his work home with him every night and even over the weekend.

He nudges Ryan, stretching to reach.

“Oh.” Ryan looks at him, then at his own hands. “Thanks.”

Sighing, Ryan rolls his chair backwards and away from him desk. He stands with a stretch, back popping, and heads over to the white couch. Benjamin follows him, shuts the office door when Ryan asks him to. The couch is clear for once, save for a pillow, so Ryan lays down and stretches out on it. He uses his arm to cover his eyes and calls to the room.

“Is it cool if I turn off the lights?”

The varying responses are all in the affirmative, ranging from “of course” to “I don't care.” At the confirmation, he asks Benjamin to do that for him as well, which he dutifully does. The room goes mostly dark, computer screens still giving some light. It's always easier to deal with the sudden headaches when the lights are out, and it's even easier when he's given a warning like this. Benjamin sits next to the couch, ready for whatever Ryan needs next.

Sure enough, it's not long before his head begins to pound. He groans, wishing he hadn't forgotten to refill his medication. His distress doesn't go unnoticed, of course, and he's a bit startled by the cool, wet feeling against his hand. He moves his arm a bit so he can see the water bottle being offered to him.

“Thanks, Ben.”

He unscrews the lid and sits up some so he can drink without choking. The cool water helps a bit, and he knows it was offered because this is usually when he takes his medication. Once he's downed a bit, he lays back again and curls up on his side, facing away from the room. The others are leaving him alone, knowing that the situation is handled and Ryan or Benjamin will let them know if help is needed. They used to worry a lot more about him when this happened, fussing and trying to help in whatever way they could. He knows they mean well, but he's glad that it doesn't happen anymore. All the attention on top of the awful state makes for a longer episode. Benjamin is helpful and efficient and a confident rock to lean back on regardless of how badly his head hurts and how sick he feels.

At some point the door opens and closes again, but he doesn't have it in him to see who showed up. The pain is dizzying. He knows from experience that he couldn't stand right now if he tried, but he doesn't want to anyway. He's content to lay here and ride out the episode, hoping it will be an easy one so he can get back to work instead of having to go home to recover like he's had to in the past. Apparently he's too still for too long, because Benjamin nudges him again. Ryan grunts and moves a bit to show he hasn't passed out, which satisfies him.

Twenty minutes go on in this fashion. His head feels likes it's stuffed with cotton and needles, limbs heavy and stomach twisting in knots when the feelings spike. But it's nowhere near his worst episodes, and after a recovery period of fifteen minutes, he feels ready to stand. He slowly sits up, giving himself time to realign with the room.

Benjamin stands and helps him do the same, holding still so Ryan can get up. Once he's upright, he holds onto Benjamin as the world spins. It's a few moments before he heads over and flips the lights back on, wincing at the brightness glaring off the neon walls.

“Heading home?” Jeremy asks, chair turned around. Ryan shakes his head.

“Ben helped out so I think I'm good to stay. Give me an hour and we can record that Battle Buddies video?”

“Sounds good.”

Naturally, Benjamin follows close as he returns to his desk. He puts his head phones on and focuses on the editing program still open on his screen, figuring he can get this done real quick and use that time to get back into the right mindset for recording.

His hand dips down to scratch behind Benjamin's ears. The Golden Retriever leans into the contact as he focuses on Ryan, more than happy to keep working.

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% me wanting to write about disability and a depiction of service dogs in fic that isn't as awfully inaccurate as most of the other stuff on here


End file.
